Rural mailboxes are traditionally placed on upright posts adjacent a road providing access to the rural residence. In order to improve the aesthetics of the mailbox installation, residents have planted flowers and vines near it and have added décor to the supporting post. Rural delivery of the newspaper has given rise to the use of a newspaper box which is most often placed just below the mail box. Although adding the newspaper box changes the appearance somewhat; efforts to improve the appearance of the postal and newspaper delivery installation have continued.